Whoever said best friends couldn't fall in love?
by Crimson angel girl
Summary: Mimi and Matt are trying to get Tai and Sora together. Will a simple visit to the movies totally change Tai and Sora's relationship as friends? This a Taiora. Sorry to all Mimato fans but there's not much of it in here. And I don't own digimon...kind of f
1. Default Chapter

"Hey, Sora! How's it goin?" "Hi! I'm great. I have tennis practice after school so could you tell Mimi for me 

that I won't be able to make to the mall?" "Sure thing! I have first block with her so it'll work out perfectly," 

Tai replied. Matt and Mimi just happened to pass by as they were talking. "Hey, guys! What's up?" Matt

asked. "Oh, hi Mimi! Since you're here I might as well tell you that I'm not going to be able to make to the 

mall after school. I have to go to tennis practice today. Sorry, Mimi," "Oh, that's okay, Sora! We could go 

tomorrow-are you busy then?" Mimi asked her. "No. I haven't made any plans so sure!" Sora replied. 

"Oooh! Or better yet why don't we all go to the movies! All four of us! I hear there's a great movie playing 

over there. I mean, it wouldn't be like a date or any thing. We'd all just go as friends!" Mimi couldn't help but 

giggle with delight at the thought of getting Tai and Sora together. They all agreed it was a great idea. Matt 

eyed her suspicously. She only grinned. 

Once lunch time rolled around Matt pulled Mimi aside from the group. "Is it just me or are you trying to 

get Tai and Sora together?" Matt asked her. Mimi grinned happily. "Yep! You guessed it! Isn't it perfect 

though? First the movies and then maybe even a date on their own!" "Why didn't you tell me?! I want to be a 

part of this!" " Okay then. After the movies, like tomorrow, you talk to Tai after I've talked to Sora." "How 

am I suppose to when you're through talking to her!?" Matt asked with confusion. "Silly! I'll call you! I'll tell 

Sora to meet me in the park and I'll call after I've squeezed some information about her feelings for Tai out 

of her, "We better get back to lunch before the group starts wondering about us," Matt said. Mimi nodded in

agreement. They walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hey, you two! What took you so long? Planning to take over the world or something?" Sora asked 

sarcastically. "Even with the two of them conbimed they still wouldn't have the brains to!" Izzy said with a 

laugh. Since Mimi happened to be sitting next to him so she smacked him. _Good thing he's not coming with _

us! Mimi thought as she laughed. "What?!" Izzy asked annoyed. "Oh, nothing," Mimi said with a sigh.

The next day while they were figuring out seating in the theatre, Tai remembered that he never asked what

movie it was they were watching. "Mimi, what movie is this?" She grinned . "Save the last dance," she 

whispered. "WHAT?!" Tai asked. "Shhh! Now sit over there by Sora. Matt and I are going to sit in the row 

in front of you. And no complaining either!" Mimi said as she and Matt their seats. Tai and Sora did the 

same. Tai mumbled until Sora finally told him to shut up. Half way through the movie Tai put his arm 

around Sora. She glanced at him and smiled.

Mean while back in the other row...."Matt, will you just shut up already? I'm really wanting to actually

watch this movie! Could you possibly be any more annoying?!" Mimi whispered to him furiously. "Well,

could this movie be any more boring? I mean, come on! It's a chic flic!" Matt asked with annoyance.

"Whatever happened to your sensitive side?" "Fine. I'll shut up," Matt muttered. Mimi smiled at him. 

By the time the movie was through Sora was snuggling Tai. She was beginning to feel uneasy seeing that 

Mimi Matt were staring at the them. Actually, Mimi was grinning at them.

Once Matt and Mimi had left, Tai and Sora were left standing waiting for her mom. "Sora, I have 

something I need to tell you," "Yes, Tai?" Just then her mom pulled up. "Um, I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Sure, Tai," she said as they both got into the car. As they pulled up to Tai's apartment building, Sora's mom

was immediately reminded of something. "Oh, Tai? You wouldn't mind it if I were to come up to your 

apartment for a while to have a chat with your mom, would you? I have to ask her something," Sora's mom

asked. "Oh, of course not," Tai replied. She quickly got out of the car and was in the building in no time.

Tai, on the other hand, took his time getting out. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Tai asked. "Okay," She 

replied happily. Tai gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he left. She blushed happily._ Wow! I didn't_

think he liked me that way! Sora thought just as her mom returned.


	2. Secret admirer

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. Other lucky people do.

Author's Note: Okay, I kind of messed up at the beginning of Chapter one, but by now I've kind of the hang of doing this. This is my first fic about digimon. So please be nice in the reviews.

Oh and by the way...

Tai, Sora, Matt-15 years old

Izzy and Mimi-14 years old

Joe-16 years old

Kari, T.K., Davis-12 years old

Yolei-13 years old

"Hi, Sora?" Mimi asked into the phone. "Yes?" Sora replied. "Um, could you meet me in the park? I have

something I'd like to talk to you about there," Mimi said. "Oh, sure. What time?" "How about in half an 

hour?" Mimi requested. "Okay. See you then. Bye," Sora replied. "Bye," Mimi before hanging up the phone.

__

Looks like things are going my way! Mimi thought to herself happily as she got ready to leave. 

"Hi, Sora!" Mimi said as she sat down on the bench by her. "Hi, Mimi. What was it you were wanting to 

talk to me about? I have an hour before I have to go home so take your time," Sora said. "Oh, yeah. About

that. I have a couple questions I'd like to ask you....some about last night and other things as well," Mimi

looked at Sora before she to continued. Sora gave a confused look. "I heard Tai was going out with another

girl," Mimi said just to test her reaction. _What?! She's gotta be kidding! I can't believe i_t! Sora thought.

"What?" Sora asked just to make sure she heard her correctly. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Now, where was I?

Oh, yes! I want to ask you, oh I don't know. Maybe like Tai more than a friend?" Mimi grinned. "Where'd

get that idea!? Of course I don't!" Sora denied. "Well it was just the way you two acted last night at the 

theatre. And no denying it, Sora! I know you do-ooo!" Mimi said in a sing-song voice. " I do not!" Sora

denied once more. "You do too!" "Do not!" "Do too!" "Do not!" "Oh, this is getting childish! Now stop

denying and I'll leave you alone!" Mimi said. "You know what, Mimi? The day I admit I like Tai is the day

you admit you like Matt!" "I don't like Matt!" "See what I mean? You don't like Matt, and I dont' like Tai,"

Sora shot back at her. "Ugh! Will you stop being so difficult!? I'm trying to help you and what thanks do I 

get from you!?" "Well I never said I wanted your help, now did I? And you are the most difficult that I 

know!" Sora yelled at her. "Fine, Sora. You don't have to be so mean! I was only trying to help," Mimi said

forcing tears through her eyes to make Sora feel guilty. "I'm sorry, Mimi! It's just that I didn't appreciate 

being bugged like that. And... maybe...IdolikeTai! Okay? There I admit! I LIKE TAI! There, I said it!

Are you happy now?" Mimi's face lit up. "Yes. So, you really do love him?" "You're pushing it, but-" 

Sora let a long sigh. "-I guess i do," Sora said. "Well, thanks for coming here and talking to me," Mimi got

up and started to leave. Sora also got up and left.

Mimi went to the the nearest phone booth and called Matt right away. "Hi, Matt? Guess what? I got Sora

to admit that she actually does love Tai! It took her long enough, though!" "That's great. But it's going to 

be a while before I can talk to Tai though," Matt said as he sighed. "Why!?" Mimi demanded. "Well, I have

band practice every other day after school. Plus, not to mention Tai has soccer practice on the days I don't 

have practice. And on the day both of us aren't busy with practice, we're both going to the digiworld to see

Gabumon and Agumon," Matt said as he sighed into the phone. "Matt dear, have you forgotten that I'm 

going back to America in five days? I'd like to see the two get together before I leave! I'm only here for 

spring break! Here's a thought! Why don't you just ask him now? Say you want to go somewhere with

him and he'll probably come!" Mimi said hoping it would work with his schedule. "Don't you think that's

kind of on the spurr of the moment type of thing? I know I wouldn't appreciate it with some notice at least,"

"I did the same thing with Sora and she didn't mind! Let me put it this Matt, if you don't call as soon as we

both hang up, you're going to regret it deeply!" with that Mimi hung the phone furiously. _He better call him!_

Mimi thought. _Or I'll make sure his life is miserable!_

__

Great, just great! Looks like I don't have much choice or Mimi'll kill me! Matt thought as he dialed the 

phone number. "Hi, is Tai there?" Matt asked. "Oh, hi Matt! Just hold on a minute," Kari replied as she put 

down the phone for a few seconds. "Hello?" Tai asked. "Hi, can you meet me in the park like right away?"

Matt asked him. "Oh, sure. Is there something important happening or something?" Tai asked. 

"Not really. I just need to ask you a few questions and it would be better if I asked you there," 

"Alright. I'm on my way," Tai said as he hung up. _ What could be so important that he'd have to tell me?_

Tai thought to himself as he headed for the door. "Kari, could you tell Mom that I have to go out and I 

should be back in a little while?" Tai asked his little sister. "Sure, Tai," Kari replied.

"Hi, Tai," Matt said as he approached Tai. "Hi," Tai said. "So what was it that was so important that you

couldn't tell me on the phone?" Tai asked. "Well, I would've told at school but I know some one wouldn't be 

all too happy with me," Tai looked at him with confusion. "Okay, now be honest with me here. Do you like

Sora?" Tai laughed. "Now what would make you think that?" "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because the way

you acted around her last night?" Matt chuckled. "What are you laughing at? We're only friends. And

besides, you obviously liked her. I mean, you went out with her," Matt's face turned red with anger.

"Yeah, but in case you didn't know notice, Tai, we broke up after the whole Malomyotismon thing!"

"Why?" "I promised I wouldn't tell any one," "Oh," Tai said understandingly. "So back to my question.

I know you like Sora so you can't deny it, Tai!" "Why does it matter to you?" Tai muttered. 

"Because you're like my best friend and I only want what's best for you Tai," Matt said with a laugh.

"Nice to your'e so caring. You're only doing this for your own benefit, I bet!" Tai said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know. That and Mi-some one would kill me if I didn't bug you!" Matt laughed histerically.

"Should've known," Tai said with a sigh. "Will you just admit you like Sora already?" "No, I will not!"

"Stop being so stubborn, Tai!" "I am not being stubborn, Matt! You're just being annoying!"

"Whatever, Tai. Just admit it and I'll leave you alone," Matt said hoping Tai would just admit it already.

Tai shook his head and sighed. "If I would've known you were going to harrass me like this I would've 

home! Fine, I'll admit! I like Sora, okay!?" "More than a best friend right?" Matt said grinning. 

"Yes, more than a best friend! Now leave me alone!" After that Tai walked off mumbling under his 

breath. "Knew he liked her! Now Mimi won't kill me! Yay!"

After Matt had told Mimi this information, she was more than happy. They both had devised a plan that

they thought was absolutely flawless. It would all start with secret admirer notes.

"Did you write the note for Sora, Matt?" He sighed. "Yep. Did you finish the one for Tai yet?" She 

nodded. "Are you sure this is going to work? I mean since when do friends date?" Mimi cleared her 

throat. "Well, Matt, you did date Sora at Christmas so why are you asking? And besides, whoever

said best friends like couldn't fall in love? It's so romantic!" Matt only rolled his eyes. They quickly

put the notes in the lockers before heading to class.

After class when Sora got to her locker, she saw the note and read it:

** _ Dear Sora,_**

I have something I must confess

I could never love you any less

We were meant to be together forever

The day I stop loving you is never 

**__**

I hope you feel the same

You know my name

Sora smiled at the note and put it in her pocket. _ I wonder who it is._ She thought.

Meanwhile, back at Tai's locker....

**__**

Dear Tai,

I love the way you look, think, and act 

I love you and that's a fact

I hope you feel the same way I feel about you

My love for you is not new

Do you love me?

Please don't leave me be

Tai looked at the note curiously wondering who could've written it. He had to tell Sora about it.

At lunch time, Sora had already assumed that it was Tai who wrote the note. Tai was about to tell her about 

note when she asked him he liked...not just as a friend. "Do you?" Sora looked at him seriously.

"I can't ly. Yes, there I finally told you!" "I...like you too," She said smiling. They walked to their table 

together. Matt and Mimi both looked at them suspiciously. Sora winked at Mimi. Mimi nodded and smiled.

After school, Sora ran up to Tai. "Hey, I have a tennis match in three days. Wanna come?" She asked.

"Sure! I have soccer practice today so I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, okay?" "Alright," Tai gave her a kiss 

before leaving. She blushed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Author's note: Okay, not bad for the first two chapter in my opinion. I have the third and final chapter 

prepared but it depends on whether or not I get enough reviews on whether or not I'm going to post it.


	3. The truth revealed

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own digimon.

Author's Note: Okay, thanks for the reviews every one. I think I might have made the first

two chapters a little too sweet, so I decided to put some spice into the last chapter! 

Tai, along with Mimi, Matt, Joe, and Izzy, was watching Sora's tennis match. It was close, but she ended 

up winning. They all congratulated her. 

"Good job, Sora! I didn't know you played that well," Mimi said to her. "Thanks, Mimi. Just had a lot of 

practice, that's all," She walked over to Tai and whispered to him. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Tai 

nodded. She pulled him aside from the rest of the group. Once they were out of earshot she began.

"It's about the notes. I have to ask you something. Did you put the note in my locker?" "Wait a minute?

You got a note? I never put a note in your locker," Tai said in confusion. "Matt and Mimi," Sora mutttered.

"Go figure," Tai said rolling his eyes. "Stay here," Sora said as she went away for a minute. 

"Matt, Mimi? Could you come over here for a few? We need to discuss something," 

"Why am I never involved in your little discussions?! I am as much as a part of this group as Mimi and

and Matt!"Izzy asked with a little more than fury. "Excuse me, but did you help set Tai and Sora up?"

Mimi asked. "Wait a minute! Since when are Tai and Sora even dating? I thought Sora was still dating 

Matt!" asked Joe now getting as mad as Izzy. "Duh, Joe! They broke after the whole Malomyotismon thing!

Don't you know any thing?" Mimi asked sarcastically. Joe continued whining while Izzy kept complaining 

about how he was never involved in these sort of things. "First the whole thing with Kari when she was 

sucked in the dark world and now this!" Izzy continued. "Matt and Mimi, will you just get over here 

already?!" Sora asked after having to hear Izzy and Joe's problems. Matt and Mimi followed quickly not

wanting to have to get yelled any longer. 

"Well you two, it looks as though you're going to get hear even more complaints!" Sora said. 

"Looks as though Izzy is on the verge of becoming the next Digimon emperor!" Tai said with a laugh.

"Lets all hope not!" Mimi said. "He'd be screaming 'off with their heads' like 24/7!" Mimi added.

"Uh, Mimi, that's the queen of hearts you're thinking of," Matt said and laughed. "Same thing," she 

muttered. "Um, could we back to the subject here?" Sora asked. "What was the subject?" Mimi asked

forgetfully. Sora sighed. "We want to know why you put those notes in our lockers!" Tai said. Both Mimi 

and Matt looked at them like they didn't know what they were talking about. "What notes?" Matt asked.

"Don't play dumb with us, Matt! We both didn't write any notes, and it's obvious from the way you've both

been acting that you were obviously up to something," Mimi smacked Matt. "You told them, didn't you?"

Mimi asked. Matt glared at her. "No, I did not tell them and you've just ruined it, Mimi!" Matt said furiously.

"Oh, sorry," Mimi said and felt as though she were shrinking to the size of a mouse. Mimi pushed out a dry,

forced laugh out. "Well, shouldn't you two be thankful towards us!? I mean, we're the people who got you 

together! Shouldn't we, or at lease I, be receiving some grattitude from you?" Tai sighed and glanced at his 

watch. "Look, this is going no where and I have to be home in five minutes!" Tai said. "Yeah, same here.

My mom told to be home in half an after the match and already been twenty minutes so I better go as well,"

Sora agreed. "So, are we at least even forgiven?" Mimi asked. Sora grinned. "Go give wittle Matt a hug and

a kiss and all will be forgiven!" Sora laughing hysterically. She immediately stopped after seeing Mimi

give Matt a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't even think about getting any ideas!" Mimi said

before running off. "Wow, she runs pretty fast!" Tai joked. Matt was left standing there after Tai and Sora

both left.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Author's note: Okay, not bad is it? I'm sorry it's so short. I promise long fics in the future. Next time I'll make up for not putting much Mimato in here. Let me know what you think about. 


End file.
